


A Sweet Mess

by Crows_Imagine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Messy kitchen, Yamamoto tried his best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 15:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17869586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/pseuds/Crows_Imagine
Summary: Kenma loves his boyfriend, even with all his messes.





	A Sweet Mess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pasywasy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pasywasy/gifts).



> This was my piece in a server Valentine's Day exchange!! It's a few days late because I ended up scrapping my first idea hahaha, I like this one much better! It's pure fluff, short and sweet, and I really hope you enjoy!!!

 

Kenma stares in awe at the calamitous sight laid out before him. This is far from what he expected when he came home from class. A messy living room maybe, but not a wrecked kitchen.

“I didn’t realize a kitchen could be messed up so horrifically,” he muses. Countless dishes line the counter and the sink, utensils scattered in the spare counter space, something must’ve burnt due to the smell and smoke, sticky substances dip off the table and the ceiling, the faucet and—

A drop of _something_ lands on Kenma’s head. Fantastic. He’s not sure he wants to find out what it is.

“Tora, what happened?” he calls out. Cue a frantic run down the hallways. A loud thump sounds, and he guesses Yamamoto ran into a wall, again, in his haste.

“Kenma!” Yamamoto forces a smile on his clearly nervous face. “You’re home early.” He obviously tries to ignore the kitchen situation. “How was class?”

“Fine,” Kenma answers, eyeing Yamamoto. He must have been in the process of cleaning; half his body is covered in flour. “You missed something,” he says. “Everywhere.” Lips twitching upwards, he holds back a smirk.

“Yeah, about the kitchen…” Yamamoto rubs his neck, flashing one of his sheepish smiles. “I think we’ll need to order takeout for dinner.”

“Probably,” Kenma agrees. He takes off his hoodie. Doesn’t want it to become a mess while he helps clean. Picking up the bowls closest to him, he raises his eyebrows questioningly.

“I wanted to surprise you!” Yamamoto admits. Kenma knows he should be mad but at those words, and the sight of his boyfriend in the frilly cat apron he loves to wear when cooking, he can’t be.

“You surprised me alright,” Kenma replies, stacking the bowls in the sink. “I didn’t expect the kitchen to look like this. Is that caramel on the ceiling?”

“Yes,” Yamamoto sheepishly answers, opening their cleaning supply closet to grab a mop.

“ _How_ , Tora?”

“The stovetop doesn’t like me,” Yamamoto reports seriously. Kenma holds back a snort.

“Judging by this mess, I don’t think the kitchen at all likes you,” he quips as he wets a paper towel.

“It likes me when I bake an apple pie!” Yamamoto defends. “I wanted to try something different, I saw this cool recipe online for an upside down apple cake. I wanted to see if you’d like it. It’s not too different, the kitchen just threw a hissy fit!”

“Let’s clean up the kitchen first,” Kenma says, wiping down the counter. “Then you can shower. You look like you mistook a flour bag for a sleeping bag.”

“That doesn’t make sense, the size proportions are way off.” He fidgets, tugging on his jeans. “I have flour where flour shouldn’t be,” he reports. “Very uncomfortable.”

“T-M-I,” Kenma says with a wrinkle of his nose. “After you finish the floor, go take a shower and clean up. Don’t track anything into the bedroom!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Yamamoto mutters, though Kenma knows he’s not really mad. He needs time to lick his wounds and Kenma will give it to him.

Although it seems to take forever, the kitchen slowly starts to return to its original state, even a little cleaner than it was before. Far too much work than he’d normally do, but he hates a mess.

As he puts all the cleaning supplies back in its rightful place, Yamamoto trudges into the kitchen, clad in his favorite tiger pajamas (a gift from Kenma, does he know his boyfriend, or does he know his boyfriend). “You’ll need to shower too,” Yamamoto tells him softly, using his thumb to sear off a bit of caramel and flour on Kenma’s cheek.

A shower would be nice after a busy day of classes and impromptu cleaning. Kenma jerks his chin by the sink. “I loaded up the dishwasher, it’s running now.”

A nod in recognition. He’s much quieter than usual.

Kenma sighs. Looks like the shower didn’t help much. “I really liked what you did, even if it ended up a mess,” he softly says. “It means a lot… thank you Taketora.”

Yamamoto perks up. Kenma rarely uses his full name. “You’re not mad?”

“If I was mad, I would’ve let you know it,” Kenma reminds him. Usually it’s hard for him to hide his emotions if he’s upset. “It’s fine. Don’t worry anymore.”

Yamamoto almost swoops down and picks up Kenma, but sees his dirty clothes. “Shower so I can _shower_ you with love!” he says, grinning like an idiot, arms wide open.

Kenma stares at him. “Okay, I take it back. I’m mad.”

 _“Kenma!”_ Yamamoto whines, a pout crossing his face.

“That was such an awful joke,” he insists. “Your humor sucks, Tora.” Alas, he knew going into this relationship that his boyfriend is a dork. And he loves him for it.

“My humor is amazing!”

“Keep telling yourself that,” Kenma calls over his shoulder as he heads towards their bedroom, taking a much-needed and well-deserved shower.

After emerging from the bathroom, he spots the fuzzy cat pajamas that Yamamoto gave him on their anniversary laying on the bed. Towel-drying his hair, he slips into the soft pajamas. It’s a footless cat onesie, with a cat-face hood. Yamamoto claims the onesie looks like Kenma as an actual cat. Kenma isn’t sure how accurate that is, considering he isn’t an actual cat, but goes along.

“Tora, did you order takeout?” he calls while padding into the living room. He’s met with food from one of his favorite local restaurants, a sushi place that luckily delivers to-go.

“Got the best!” Yamamoto tugs Kenma into his lap and rests his chin on his shoulder. “And I hooked up Mario Kart, so we could eat and play!”

A small smile flashes across his face. “I hope you don’t mind losing again,” he says, snuggling into Yamamoto’s chest.

“I’ve won before!” he protests, handing Kenma a controller and picking up his own.

“You cheated before,” Kenma corrects, grasping the controller and selecting the game. “Distracting me by kissing me isn’t fair play.”

“All’s fair in love and war,” Yamamoto coos. “You were such a blushing mess.”

Kenma grumbles. He reaches over for a sushi roll and pops it in his mouth. “You won’t get away with distracting me this time.”

“To be fair, you always distract me.”

“How so?”

“You’re just so cute!”

Kenma slinks further into his onesie. “Tora,” he complains, cheeks flushing. He’s never been one to take compliments easily.

“You are!”

“I will steal all the sushi and go back to our room,” Kenma threatens, though they both know his bluff. While Yamamoto’s pout is cute, he doesn’t want to see his hunched, sad figure while he stares longingly for cuddles. “You’ll have to make due with hearing me tell you how good the sushi is through the door.”

“You’d never,” Yamamoto gasps overdramatically, well-aware of their little game. “I’d miss you so much, though! Kitten, don’t leave me all alone.”

Kenma’s face is as bright as their old high school color. “Tora—” he hisses.

“Fine, fine.” Yamamoto nuzzles his face in Kenma’s neck, wrapping his arms tighter around his waist. “Just stop complimenting me.”

“It’s hard, but I’ll try,” Yamamoto sighs again. “For my Kitten— Kenma,” he corrects.

Kenma rolls his eyes, picking up his controller. “I call Toad.”


End file.
